


Take a Rest, Old Man

by selimbradleyisahomunculus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Precious Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, basically tony is sick and peter takes care of him, cuz im soft, idk how to tag, this is probably pretty ooc cuz i havent seen the movies in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selimbradleyisahomunculus/pseuds/selimbradleyisahomunculus
Summary: “Shit.”After a good three sneezes in a row, Tony Stark, Iron Man, Merchant of Death, Earth’s Best Defender, was finally accepting that he was getting sick.





	1. It's Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, feedback is greatly appreciated <3

“Shit.”

After a good three sneezes in a row, Tony Stark, Iron Man, Merchant of Death, Earth’s Best Defender, was finally accepting that he was getting sick. 

For the past few days, he’s been shoving it off as nothing. The coughing, dry throat, the mucus buildup making his head foggy, not sleeping at all (it’s not like he did anyways, but still.). It wasn’t until the constant sneezing and overheating that he finally conceded it.

“FRIDAY, what does my schedule look like?”

“Two meetings, and you’re helping Peter with his homework at five,” replied the robot.

Tony rubbed his temples and stood up, causing him to get light headed. He sat right back down. 

He sighed, “Today’s gonna be a fucking blast.”

After (finally) getting up and showering, he changed into a tuxedo, soon realizing that it was too hot for that. He ended up throwing on a short sleeved dress shirt, a dark navy colour. He hated himself for it, but he put on khakis too. Taking some medication, he headed out the door.

\-----

Arriving at his first meeting he realized that he might not be as bad off as he thought he was. He was feeling slightly better, though that might’ve just been the meds kicking in. 

The first meeting went well, though got asked a few times why he wasn’t in proper business attire. “Business isn’t my entire life, you know,” He would reply with his usual snark.

The second meeting could’ve gone better, he kept getting lost as his head was getting fuzzy, but he pushed through. 

“Thank god those are over,” he mumbled, getting into the vehicle. His head was pounding and he was starting to feel like he was going to throw up. Thank god I’m not the one driving, he thought to himself. 

He nodded off on the way back. He probably got more sleep in that half hour than he did all night the night before. 

Tony was woken up by a tap on the shoulder, startling him, “Oh, Happy, it’s just you.” his voice sounding nasally and gross. He was so glad to be home. 

Happy helped him into his house. He could tell that the man was sick, but he didn’t want to get all up in his business.

The first thing tony did was flop down on his couch, not even bothering to take his shoes off. His breathing got heavier and he kept getting hotter and hotter. He ended up having to take off his shoes anyways, taking off his shirt as well. 

“FRIDAY, what time is it?” his voice was getting unrecognizable, both nasally and dry at the same time.

“Twelve past three, boss. Peter will be coming in an hour and forty eight minutes, though you aren’t looking so well. Do you want me to call him and cancel?”

“No, no, I’ll be fine. I’m going to take a little nap in the meantime, though. Wake me up when the kid gets here.”

With that, he fell into a heavy sleep.


	2. The Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives.

“Boss, it’s time to wake up. Peter is here.”

No response.

“I am going to let him in. So you had better wake up.”

The door opened and in walked Peter Parker with a look of genuine excitement, he gets to hang out with his mentor!

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark, I’m here to do homework. You didn’t forget, did you?” the boy called around, waiting for Tony to show up at any second. After calling for a while, he took off his shoes and walked in a little, not before hearing a groan. “Mr. Stark, is that you?”

Walking into the house a bit more, he could hear the heavy breathing and the occasional moan coming from the living room. He walked in and saw the opposite of what he was expecting. Tony lay on the couch with his arm over his face, shirtless and red. Peter dropped his bag and ran over to him.

“Mr. Stark, are you ok?” Peter said, putting a hand to Tony’s forehead, “You’re burning up bad.” 

“‘M fine, ‘m fine, just a little out of it today,” Tony grunted, swatting the boys’ hand away and attempting to sit up. Peter helped him complete that task.

“You sure don’t look fine. Let’s skip the homework tonight, you need to rest.”

Tony shook his head and stood up, again getting light headed. He sat down for a short moment before standing up again, “No way, kiddo. You’re getting that homework done. Plus, I’m feeling just fine!”

Peter sighed, but obliged. He grabbed his bag from where he dropped it earlier and took out a binder, full of worksheets, “I don’t have too much, we can probably get it done quickly.”

Tony nodded. Peter came back to the couch with the binder, and Tony realized that he was, in fact, not wearing a shirt. He looked at Peter and sighed, “I need to get a new shirt, are you alright down here? In fact, why don’t you go to the kitchen and whip up a little snack for yourself. Just don’t touch the chinese food, capiche?”

Peter smiled and stood up, “alright, Mr. Stark. Would you like me to get you anything?”

Tony considered that, he hadn’t eaten all day and was starting to feel it, “Yeah, could you whip me up some soup?”

\-----

Up in his room, he was starting to feel nauseous. After changing (into some fashionable pajamas, I may add) he couldn’t take a step without feeling like he was going to hurl. 

He had lost track of the time, and didn’t want to leave the kid alone for too long, “FRI, how long have I been up here?”

“Ten minutes, boss.”

A five minute nap won’t hurt, thought Tony, sitting down on his bed, “Wake me up in five minutes, and you better wake me up this time.”

Ten minutes later, the AI was trying to do its job but the man just wouldn’t seem to wake up. She had to wake him up somehow, so she decided to turn to Peter.

“Parker, if you haven’t already noticed, Boss is quite sick, and fell asleep while changing. Nothing I do is waking him up, would you mind going up and helping?”

Peter nodded. He knew that Tony was sick, but was still wondering why he had been left by his lonesome for twenty minutes. His soup was getting cold!

He went back into the kitchen and grabbed the soup and a glass of water and headed to the elevator. FRIDAY lifted him up to the floor Tony was on, and Peter found Tony, well, asleep.

He put the glass of water and soup on the bedside table, and turned over to the older man.

“Mr. Stark, wake up,” Peter said, shaking Tony’s arm.

After doing that for a little, Peter finally got a response.

“FRI, how long have I been sleeping?” 

“Fifteen minutes, boss. You wouldn’t wake up, I had to get Peter to do it.”

Tony looked over at Peter and sighed, “Oh man, sorry for leaving you alone like that. I just wanted to rest for five minutes, but it looks like some robots can’t do their damn job!” 

“It’s alright, Mr. Stark! I made you soup!” The kid said, picking up the soup and handing it to Tony. Tony sat up and Grabbed the soup.

He attempted to say, “Thanks, kiddo.” but all that came out was a dry, “‘anks, kid,” with a coughy breath for the o at the end. 

“Oh man, you really need to get some rest,” said Peter, after hearing his attempt at talking, “I’ll call Pepper in, I need to go home soon and someone needs to take care of you.”

“No, no, no, no. I don’t nee-” His voice cut out again. He tried again, “Don’t need anyone to take care of me.”

“Yeah, ya kinda do.”

Tony shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going to talk again.

“Alright, I won’t call anyone. But you need to get some rest, and I need to go home.”

Tony nodded, not having the energy to fight back. He put the soup back down and laid back, falling asleep within minutes.

Once Peter was sure he was asleep, he spoke, “FRIDAY, please call Pepper and tell her that Tony is really sick.”

“Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!! I appreciate it very much!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft, just let them be happy


End file.
